Luke Dane's 15 Hours of Slave Labor
by glo1196
Summary: Luke gives Lorelai 15 hours of labor to do with him what she wants. This JJ story is AU and when they are just starting to realize they may have some feelings not just friendship related. Smut will eventually ensue. Please Read and review. I love reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am simply borrowing them and doing what I please with them, then returning them to their rightful owners. Now if one or two are missing upon return I don't have him…I mean them ;)**

**Chapter one**

**The Birthday**

Rory, Sookie had somehow convinced Luke to help them with Lorelai's birthday this year. They wanted to surprise her and have it somewhere different. Luke had relented and was going to close the diner early and have the party there. They would have hamburgers, hot dogs and lots and lots of fries. There would also be lots of pie and Sookie was going to make a huge mocha chocolate birthday cake with coffee icing shaped like the jimmy choo boots Lorelai had been begging everyone for her birthday. They had birthday balloons and streamers, and Lane was going to DJ from the entry of the storeroom.

It had taken a lot to convince Luke to do this. He ranted about this and that. About what Taylor would say, about the town economy. But both Sookie and Rory knew he would give in. It was for Lorelai and they knew he would not say no to them. They knew how much he cared for Lorelai and would do anything for her. The entire town knew, well all but the obvious…Lorelai.

"Luke?" yelled Rory "What time are you going to close up, so Sookie and I can decorate?"

"No streamers, no messy stuff you got it Rory?" Luke said in his grumpy diner voice.

Rory turned around and gave him the Gilmore pout and eyes.

"Now cut that out Rory!" Luke stammered trying to sound angry, but knowing he had already lost the fight. "I know I will have to clean all that up."

Rory walked up to Luke with the pout again. Her mother would be so proud of her. She could just see her mom jumping up and down giving her the thumbs up at this performance.

"Luke mom loves balloons and streamers. It wouldn't be a party for her without them. Please Luke? Pretty please?" she gave him her most innocent sweet poutty look.

"I will stay and help clean up, Luke" Sookie chimed in. "I am sure that I can get Jackson to help too."

"Please Luke?" Rory repeated.

"Oh ok, you two owe me!" he grumbled. "I don't want to hear any grumpy diner owner comments from either of you for at least a few weeks. Got it?"

Both Sookie and Rory jumped up and down like schoolgirls and squealed. That hadn't even been half as bad as they thought it was going to be. Luke is such a pushover when it had to do with Lorelai.

"I will close up at 5pm. You guys can get here then and start doing what you need to do. I will go and wait for Lorelai at the house and bring her here as instructed. Let Lane in to set up and when I get here with your mom I will start cooking." Luke said, and then turned around to take an order from a couple who had just come in. Rory and Sookie left in search of Miss Patty, and her famous punch!

"Don't forget to pick up the helium tank for us, Luke!" Sookie reminds him as they go out the door. "Thanks for everything."

Sookie and Rory walked over to the ballet studio where Miss Patty was getting her little girls ready for the St. Patrick's Day festival. Her little girls were all dressed in white tutu's with green shamrocks scattered all over them, green tap shoes and green leprechaun hats.

"Hello, Miss Patty." Rory called. "You are coming tonight and bring your famous punch?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, dear." Miss Patty said in her theatrical voice. A chance to watch Luke and that delectable back end of his is always worth the effort. Someday he is going to finally give into my way, unless that mother of yours wakes up and notices him, then my chances are over." She laughs at the thought. "Maybe a little bit of my punch and I can get those two to finally…."

"Miss Patty remember young impressionable ears nearby. We don't want to taint these innocent minds, with those kind of thoughts." Sookie giggles.

"I just don't want those mental images, that's my mother we are talking about." Rory mumbles. As they start to walk away. "Don't forget to be there at 6:30 and bring the punch!"

The rest of the afternoon goes as planned and everything is ready. Luke is at the house waiting for Lorelai to get there. Michel has told Lorelai to go home and stop irritating him. He called as soon as she left the Inn. People were starting to arrive at the diner.

When Lorelai pulls into her driveway she is surprised to see Luke's truck there and Luke sitting on her porch. He isn't in his flannel and backwards baseball cap uniform and she is taken back by how good he looks. He is wearing one of the outfits she picked out for him when he was with Rachael. She marvels at how nice he looks.

"Wow, look at you Mr. GQ!" she says, as she looks him over quite obviously. "Don't you look like you are ready for your own little red hot mama."

"Lorelai, you know better." Luke answers her in an exasperated voice, but he is slightly embarrassed at the attention she is giving him. She walks up to him and runs her hand down his arm.

"A red hot mama, that will keep you warm at night." And suddenly she thinks of her and Luke in bed together. She is shocked at the places her mind is wandering tonight.

"Really Luke, you look good." Luke smirks at her this time and looks at her. "Well, we aren't 10 you know. I can say you look good when you look good."

Luke starts to laugh at her, and she feels all nervous suddenly.

"What are you laughing at? Aren't you mature enough to take a compliment?"

"Get in the house and put on something nice, Lorelai. I have somewhere to take you." Luke looks at her, and is a little taken back by the look in Lorelai's eyes. She looks excited.

Lorelai is surprised at the different scenarios that have crossed her mind after Luke said for her to get dressed, because he is taking her somewhere. She thinks of everything from dinner to some things that would definitely warrant a "dirty" in her book.

"I'll be right back. Do I get any hints?" she shyly asks Luke. Luke just smiles at her, and she disappears into the house.

"Give me 20 minutes and I will be right down!" Lorelai was excited. She had no clue what was going on, and she loved that Luke was all dressed up and secretive.

Luke sat on the porch and waited. He thought how this is what it would be like if he asked her out. Waiting for her outside as she got all dressed up for him. He smiled and thought of the smile on her face. He wished it had been for him, instead of her surprise.

Suddenly, Lorelai appeared all decked out. She looked beautiful, and Luke just stared at her speechless.

"Cat got your tongue, burger boy?" she teased him.

"Lorelai, you know how much I hate that particular term of affection." He angrily shot back.

"Yes, Luke, but you are my burger boy, and that counts for something." she said in a sultry voice and winked at him. Lorelai didn't quite know where that came from, but the look on Luke's face was priceless. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek and started to walk away.

"So, you going to stand there, or are we going somewhere?"

Luke walked down the stairs and opened her car door. She climbed in and he walked around to his side and climbed in. He had still not said anything. They drove the two minutes to the diner where everyone had gathered. Lorelai just sat in the truck and looked out at everyone already partying.

"Oh my goodness, what is this?" she asked Luke.

"Happy Birthday Lorelai!" he smiled at her. Those were the first words out of his mouth since he walked off the porch. With that she jumped out of the truck and ran over to the party. Lane, was playing music, there were balloons, and streamers everywhere. Luke had even hung up the disco ball Rory had dug out of their garage. She couldn't believe they had done this for her.

Hours later Lorelai sat in the diner surrounded by gifts. Rory had given her a fuzzy alarm clock to replace the one she had broken. Babbette and Morey had given her a Hello Kitty cookie jar. Sookie had gotten her Power Puff Girls days of the week panties. Miss Patti's gift could not be opened with minors around. At the bottom was a small box with a card. She thanks everyone for the best party she has ever had. She especially thanks Rory, Sookie and Luke for doing this all for her. She couldn't ask for better friends.

She opened it and saw it was from Luke. She smiled at him and mouthed you didn't have to give me anything. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at her. She opened the box and found a curled up piece of paper in it.

"I Luke Danes of questionable sound mind after this. Give one Lorelai Gilmore, 15 hours of slave labor to be used as she sees fit. Bert and I are at your service." At the bottom it is signed "Love, Luke"

The first thing that crosses Lorelai's mind is "dirty" then oh my "very dirty", but as she looks at him she smiles and mouths thank you to him.

Later as the party winds down Lorelai catches up with Luke.

"So, you sure you want to be my slave for 15 hours?" she looks at him as she says it.

Luke is not himself. He has had several large cups of Miss Patti's infamous punch and has lost a little of his reserve.

He leans over and whispers in a very sexy way. "You have me body and soul for 15 hours Lorelai. Do with me what you want, or make me do as you please. Believe me I won't complain at all." His hot breath so close to her neck has sent a shiver down her back and she feel like she could jump him right now. She turns around and looks at him. His eyes are dark and she sees everything she had ever heard about how he feels about her in them. She also sees lust and want and she inches closer to him. Their lips are just inches away from touching when Rory comes running over and grabs Lorelai by the hand and starts to drag her away.

"Mom, come see Kirk, he is on the roof of his mom's house naked." Lorelai lets herself get dragged away, but her eyes never leave Luke as she is dragged away.

Luke can't believe what has happened. He isn't sure if it was the punch and he just imagined it all, or it was real. All he knows is that Lorelai didn't run away, she seemed to have wanted to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- They are not mine. I wish they were, we would still be watching new episodes, and Chris and Anna would not exsist.

Sorry this took so long. I will try to do better. I have not been around to much, as this summer has been very bad for me. Someone I cared for very much decided I was not worthy anymore to be a friend. My sort of Luke shut me out, and I have had no inclination to do much of anything. Anyway, I am trying to dig out of the hole I am in, and this was my first step. Please leave any reviews that will be helpful. I am once again sorry for the delay.

Lorelai has been tossing and turning all night. Her was mind racing with thoughts of tonight's events. Sookie, Rory and Luke had given her a great party, but all she could think of was, Luke. Luke and this hot breathe against her neck. Luke and how his eyes had betrayed his feelings for her. Luke and his comment, "You have me body and soul for 15 hours Lorelai. Do with me what you want, or make me do as you please. Believe me I won't complain at all." Had he meant that the way it sounded, and now she was lying in her bed replaying those few seconds over and over, in her head. How he had inched closer and closer. How his lips had come within inches of hers, and now in her bed, it was what was consuming her every thought. Thoughts of him made her body tingle with excitement, and the feeling was something she surprisingly welcomed. As her hand moved slowly south to her center, she could feel she was already wet, and as her fantasies developed and her climax approached it was Luke's name she whispered. It was his hands and body giving her pleasure. As she slowly came down from her orgasm, all she could think of was how much she wanted Luke. Exhausted, she closed her eyes, and her last thoughts that night were not of Sookie or Rory, but of Luke, as she wrapped her arms around herself and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Lorelai was full of energy. She has woken up and had formulated a plan for Luke's first activity. They would clean out her garage. For years Rory and her had been putting boxes of stuff they no longer needed or used in there, and now there was no room for anything else. As she started the coffee maker she walked to the phone and dialed the all to familiar number to Luke's.

"Luke's diner." There was no mistaking his voice and Lorelai smiled.

"Hello, this is one Lorelai Gilmore, of the Stars Hollows Gilmore's. I am calling in regards to a contract by a Luke Danes for 15 hours of slave labor? I would like to confirm this with him, and to start my hours." Lorelai sat quietly on her end of the phone, waiting for Luke to react.

"Well, Ms Gilmore, this is Luke Danes and I am happy to extend any service you may need. Nothing is too small or too large for me to handle, and I would gladly service anything you need to be serviced."

Luke was giving it to her today. He usually took her innuendos and ribbing, but today he was giving back as much as he was getting. Lorelai's grin grew bigger. If this is how he wanted to play, then play they would.

"Mr. Danes, if it is possible I need your services today. I have a something I need removed, and a man of your strength and stature would easily make quick work of the task." Lorelai could not help but giggle as she finished talking. Luke was enjoying their little game and was also smiling.

"How about I come by in an hour? I can sneak away for a few hours and you can do with me what you want." Luke's voice had gotten husky and the thoughts that ran through Lorelai's mind had nothing to do with cleaning the garage. Her mind wondered, until Luke brought her back to earth.

"Lorelai, are you still there?" he was trying not to laugh.

"I'll see you soon Mr. Danes and please dress appropriately. It is extremely warm out and I do not want a law suit on my hands because you keeled over in my house due to the heat." Then she hung up the phone quickly. Thoughts of Luke servicing her swam through her thoughts. When did she start having these feelings? She wanted to use her 15 hours to have her way with him. She wanted to feel him close to her and see if her fantasies were better or worse than the real thing.

She sat at her table and sipped her coffee, thinking of the day ahead. When she was done, she went upstairs and got ready for the day. She went into her closet and laughed at the irony that she was looking for clothes the screamed I want you, but had to versatile enough to work in. She chose a tight green t-shirt with a low scoop neck line, and some ripped cut off jean shorts. She then put her hair up in a ponytail, with two wisps falling out on either side of her face. She threw on a little lip-gloss and eyeliner and off she went to wait for Luke on her porch.

He saw her before he even pulled into her driveway. It never ceased to amaze Luke that no matter what she wore, she was always beautiful. To him she had been the most beautiful woman in the world, whether she was wearing paint smeared clothes or a formal gown, she was just beautiful. He smiled knowing that the next few hours they would be together, even if he was the one doing all the work.

Lorelai sprang up from her perch on the porch and ran to his truck.

"You're here!" She yelled as she clapped her hands in excitement. "Let's get started."

"Lorelai, you haven't told me what we are doing." Luke questioned her.

Lorelai grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him towards the side yard. She brought him over to the garage and opened the doors.

"You have got to be kidding me, Lorelai! This is today's task? I was hoping on something more entertaining, or even something like fixing the shower or the sink?"

"Lukey," she said in her most sexy voice. "You won't be doing it alone, I will be here and help you. We will work side by side, and get this done in no time."

Luke knew he had no choice, he had made a promise, and he intended to keep it. Besides it gave him alone time with Lorelai, and he treasured any moments he had with her.

" Come on Duke, we can get this done." She teased him.

Luke walked right up to her and was less than an inch from her face. " You best not call me Duke, Ms Gilmore, or there will be hell to pay." He stayed there staring into her eyes and both of their breathing became fast and irregular. Neither wanted to be the first to pull away. Lorelai, looked down and a tendril of hair escaped and fell to her face. Luke quickly reached for the stray hair and pulled it behind her ear, and then he slowly ran the outside of his hand slowly down her cheek. Lorelai leaned into his touch, and smiled. Luke quickly caught himself and stepped back.

"So you ready to get started?" He said nervously. Lorelai had not pulled away. She seemed to have enjoyed his touch. Thoughts were racing through his head, but the feel of her cheek lingered on his hand, and he smiled happily.

They worked side by side for about an hour. Luke had removed his trademark flannel shirt and was in a sweat soaked t-shirt. Lorelai noticed how it fit snuggly over his upper body, and wondered what was under it. She got up and walked over to where Luke was putting boxes full of junk into his truck, to be hauled to the dump. She snuck up behind him and grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it up. Luke startled swung around and faced her.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off your shirt!"

"Why are you doing that, Lorelai?"

"Because your shirt is soaked in sweat, and that is not good for you, so I was helping you take it off." She smiled at him and a slow blush had started to rise in her cheeks. The blush did not go unnoticed by Luke.

"Well, Ms Gilmore if you wanted me to take off my shirt you needn't have come up with those excuses, you could just have asked me to remove it." He gave her a sly smile, then reached up and removed his shirt. Lorelai could do nothing but stare. She could not believe that Luke was so well built. She knew he was a heath freak and new that he would have a good body under all the flannell, but she was not prepared for a six pack of well defined muscle. She was surprised he had a tattoo.

Luke watched her for a minute then decided to give her a bit of her own medicine.

"Didn't your mother teach you it is not polite to stare, Ms. Gilmore? Oh, and close your mouth or a fly might fly in." Then he gave her a wink and turned around and resumed his work. Lorelai continued to sneak peeks at him as they worked. She found it extremely difficult not to.

About 15 minutes later, Luke heard Lorelai shriek, and went to see what was going on. She was in the garage on the floor with a box open in front of her. As she looked up there were tears in her eyes. Luke bent over and wiped a tear that had escaped.

"What is it Lorelai?" he asked quietly.

"Luke this is my box of baby Rory stuff, and stuff from when we first got here. This is some of my most prized processions, and I can't believe they were thrown in here with all this junk."

Lorelai pulled out a worn out bunny. Half of the fur and been worn down to fabric and it no longer held it's form. She pulled the bunny close to her heart and rocked. This used to be mine as a baby, one of the few things I treasured from my childhood. Mr. Snookums was my best friend as a child, and then when I left I took him with me. I knew my mother would have just thrown him away, and when Rory was born she took to him and loved him. Took him everywhere she went. Then Lorelai pulled out a little tiny dress. This was the first dress I made for Rory. Mia had bought the material and I worked so hard on it. Rory loved this dress and if it had been up to her would have worn it everyday. Here are her first shoes, her baby blankie, and her baby rattle. At the bottom of the box though was a very interesting item.

Luke reached in and pulled out a very familiar item. Lorelai looked down in shame. In Luke's hand was an old version of his diners menu.

"Lorelai, why do you have an old diner menu in this box?"

"Luke, it is from the first time I went into your diner. That fateful day where I wrote you your horoscope and told you I would go away."

"This is in this box though? It is just a menu, it shouldn't be in there with treasured mementos of Rory's childhood."

"Yes, it should Luke. It is the day I met my best friend, and the most special and wonderful man I have ever known."

Then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him closely to her. Having Lorelai flushed against his chest caused stirrings between Luke's legs. She ran her hands down his chest as she started to pull away, but Luke pulled her into him. Chills ran through both of their bodies. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in the smell of her fruity shampoo. He wanted to keep her close to him. He wanted so much more than friendship with her. He kept feeling the tug of more. They had been skirting the feelings a lot lately. He was starting to think that Lorelai also wanted more, but he was not yet 100 sure.

"I will always bee here, Lorelai. I always want to be there for you. You mean the world to me, and that day in the diner, is very special to me also. I remember it as if it were yesterday." Then he pulls out his wallet and hands her a folded piece of paper.

"Open it." He tells her.

Lorelai carefully unfolds the paper to reveal the horoscope she had just been talking about.

"You kept it all this time/" She looks at him as if she can't believe he is real.

"You told me to keep it and it would someday bring me luck." He then slowly lifts her chin and looks into her eyes.

"I believe that someday it will bring me the luck I need. Until then I will carry it with me."

Then without any hesitation he quickly brushes his lips against hers, then to the tip of her nose and finally a last kiss on her forehead. He gives her one last hug and returns to work on the boxes. Lorelai is left there speechless, with her hands to her lips. She finally sees what everyone has been telling her, how could she have been so blind.

The rest of the time passed quickly and neither made any more moves towards the other. Though as the day came to an end, in two different beds in two different parts of the town, two people were having similar thoughts of eachother, and both fell into sleep with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: if they were mine then Luke would never get out of bed.**

**Time log – 2 hours cleaning garage**

**The Gutters Need Cleaning**

Lorelai had waited patiently for the afternoon lull. That was the time between lunch and dinner, where not much happened in the diner. She figured that around 3pm or so, everyone would be back to work or home, and it would be quiet at Luke's. She reached across her desk, picked up the phone, and dialed the all to familiar number.

"Luke's." Luke answered.

"Hello, stranger." She replied.

A smile spread across Luke's face. He had been waiting to hear from her after cleaning out the garage with her a few days ago. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he had been waiting and hoping she would call, He had only seen her for a few quick minutes, as she ordered her coffee to go in the morning, or at dinner with Rory. He wanted more alone time with her.

"Hello, Lorelai what can I do for you today?"

"Well kind Sir, according to my calculations you still owe me thirteen hours of slave labor, and my gutters need cleaning." Lorelai smirked at how easily that could be a dirty.

"That so deserves a DIRTY, I can't believe you let that pass." Luke smirked on the other end of the phone. "You're slipping."

"Mr. Danes. What could you be insinuating?" she joked and flirted with him, their banter as easy as always.

"Lorelai, couldn't you get the kid who cleaned your gutters for you a few years ago, when he bought your basket, to do it for you again?"

"Are you taking back your birthday gift Mr. Danes? In grade school we had names for people who took back their gifts. I would have thought you had better manners." She smiled knowing full well he would clean them out for her.

"When do you want me there, Lorelai?" Luke asked in mock exasperation. He knew he was going to do it from the start. There were very few times that he could remember that he had denied her anything she wanted.

"Come on over whenever you want. I will leave the ladder in the back, and anything else you may need on the back porch. If you need anything in the house, the spare key is in the turtle."

"Ok, I'll probably start it tomorrow during the afternoon lull."

With that they went back to their normal everyday banter.

The next day had been exhausting. Lorelai had been awoken at 5 am with a water leak at the Inn. She had thrown on clothes and run out to see what she could do. At about 2 pm she came home to take a well-deserved shower, and to put on something more work worthy, before she returned for a function in the early evening. She was exhausted when she walked into her room, and started peeling of her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and decided against a shower and started filling the tub. Then she went into the bedroom again and turned on her stereo and The Bangels full blast. Finally she eased herself into the bathtub and relaxed for the first time all day.

It was about the time that Lorelai was turning on the radio and getting in the bathtub that Luke arrived at the Gilmore residence. He pulled into the drive and went around the back and go the ladder, and supplies he needed to start working. God only knew how long it had been since she had the gutters professionally cleaned. He took the ladder and put it up against the porch roof. He grabbed the gloves and the large trash bags and made his way up to the porch roof to get to work. After about a half hour he got up and went to get another bag from up against the house where he had thrown them. It was then that something caught his eye moving inside the house. At first he had been nervous, as he hadn't seen either Lorelai's or Rory's car in the driveway, so he cautiously peered in the window. He was taken back when he saw Lorelai come out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her. As she got to the bed she dropped the towel.

Luke's breathe caught in his chest. He could not breathe. His eyes were glued to Lorelai. He slowly moved flush against the house to avoid being seen. She had walked to the bureau and had opened a bottle of body lotion. She sat on her bed and started applying it to her long legs. Luke felt like a peeping Tom. He was a peeping Tom, but he could not tear himself away from the window. His breathing was fast and erratic; the obvious tightness in his groin area was growing uncomfortable. Yet, he could not move. Lorelai was now sitting with one leg bent on the bed and the other on the floor. She was working in the lotion on the bent leg. He had a very intimate view of Lorelai. It surprised him that she was fully waxed. Her breasts were perky and he could actually see that her nipples were hard. She was every man's fantasy. That is where Luke made a mistake, he moved and his shadow crossed over the window. Lorelai knew exactly what had happened. Instead of covering up, she continued her application of her lotion. First finishing her legs, then she worked on her upper body and her arms. Knowing he was watching was turning her on, and she loved the feeling. She made sure that Luke got a good eyeful of her. Then she took her silk bathrobe and put it on. She walked over to the window and opened it up. Luke had watched her put on the robe and quickly moved to the other side of the roof.

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai called out to him when she opened the window. "How's it going?"

Luke kept his back to her, and told her it was going well, that he would be done by tomorrow at the latest.

"Come on in for a second. I'll get you something to drink."

"That is ok, Lorelai I am fine." Luke still had his back turned towards her. A deep crimson blush had spread over his face, that he did not want her to see, the image of Lorelai naked on the bed so vividly still in his thoughts.

"Come on Luke, I am not a slave driver. No whip here." She says and giggles at herself. "Please Luke?"

Luke threw his hands up and started walking towards the ladder. He comes down and she meets him at the door. Luke is having a very hard time, his eyes are anywhere but her. She is still only wearing a very short silky robe, which he knows there is nothing under, and as his mind wanders again to her lack of clothes, he again starts to feel his growing arousal.

Luke follows Lorelai into the house and back into the kitchen. Lorelai is reaching up to get glasses when her robe inches up and Luke can see the bottom part of her cheeks, and as she stretches he looses his self control and walks up behind her and takes down the glasses from the high shelf. He is directly behind her as she turns around and feels him against her. Her robe has come slightly undone and she is showing more cleavage. He looks down at her and his eyes travel to her chest, then her lips and finally her eyes. Luke looks down into her face, her eyes matching the same intensity as his. He reaches up and slowly runs his fingers over her arm, and down her side, sending a bolt of pleasure through her.

"Did you like what you saw, Mr. Danes?" Lorelai asked in a low sultry voice, just barely above a whisper, her eyes following his hands as they brush against her body.

"You knew I was watching?" he whispers. His voice is low and husky. The thought that she had known he was watching and hadn't covered up, or closed the window excited him. She had wanted him to see her.

Lorelai smiled and looked into Luke's eyes. "I saw your shadow when I came out of the bathroom. I knew you were watching." She slowly reached the belt holding her robe together and unfastened it. Her body was tingling with excitement, like it had when she had known he was watching her.

"Lorelai," was all Luke could get out before his lips crashed down on hers. His hands slid under the robe and were exploring all her curves. Lorelai moaned as she felt him caress her breasts and rub her nipples between his fingers. He had backed her up against the refrigerator and was just working his lips down her neck to her breasts when they heard the front door open.

"Mom!" Rory yelled out. "Where are you?"

Lorelai quickly stepped away from Luke and closed her robe before yelling back to Rory that she was in the kitchen.

"Damn Paris is going…" Rory stopped mid sentence when she saw the way her mother was dressed and that Luke was in the kitchen with her.

"Er…um…I think I will just go to the library and finish my paper." Rory tried to escape, she was happy that her mom and Luke were finally seeing what everyone had known all along.

"No, don't leave Rory. I just came in to get a drink. I have to get back up on the roof and finish the gutters before it gets dark, or I will have to come back tomorrow." Luke tried desperately to sound like nothing had gone on, but the blush across his cheeks told another story.

Luke looked at Lorelai and gave her a smile.

"Thanks for the drink. I am going to get back to work, so maybe by the time you two get hungry, I can be back at the diner."

"We'll stop by before I have to go back to work tonight." Lorelai smiled knowing she was going to get to see him again tonight.

Rory eyes her mother as he backs out of the kitchen and returns to work on the gutters.

"What the heck did I walk in on, Mom?" Rory is looking at her Lorelai who is sitting at the table with a grin on her face.

"Nothing at all Rory, nothing at all….but I am not sure how much longer that will be the case." Lorelai knew it was a matter of time. They were playing with fire, and it was obvious the way they felt about each other.

Rory smiled at her mom. She had been waiting forever for her mom and Luke to finally wake up and see each other, it finally seemed like it was going to happen.

Later that evening as Luke was getting ready to leave; Lorelai came out to the porch to speak to him.

"That eliminates three more hours, Mr. Danes. Only ten more hours to go, I wonder what else I can get you to do for me?" Lorelai smiled at him and waited for a response.

"I am sure that you will come up with something for me to do Lorelai. Whatever it is you need, I am your man." He looks right at her, and moves close to her.

"Luke, what are we doing?" Lorelai, looked up at him, their bodies touching

"Lorelai, I am not sure about you, but I can tell you I have wanted this for a long time, probably longer than I would be willing to admit. You make me smile. I look forward to seeing you everyday. I want this to be something."

Lorelai didn't say anything, but stare at Luke. She could see how much he cared for her. Her mother had been right about the tow of them being idiots. It seemed everyone but them could see it.

"Me too, Luke, me too." She whispered as their lips met once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- not mine, not yours and it shouldn't have been theirs, because they screwed it up! Man I miss the show!**

**Time log**

**3 hours cleaning the garage**

**2 hours cleaning the gutters**

**1 hour fixing the oven **

"One ringy dingy, two ringy dingy, three ringy dingy." Lorelai was waiting patiently counting the rings, when someone finally picked up the phone.

"Luke's, may I help you?" the all-familiar voice answered.

"My oven isn't working." Lorelai responded, "Can you fix it?"

"Lorelai, is that you?" Luke questioned. "What do you need the oven for? You surely aren't cooking anything. Do you actually know how to turn the thing on?"

"I'll let you know Mr. Dane's that I do use the oven to cook on occasion. I can cook curly fries and tater totters, as well as frozen pizza, all on my own." Lorelai tried to sound wounded.

"A virtual Emril." Luke laughed into the phone. "So, what are you trying to cook right now?"

"My socks," she said seriously.

"Your what?" Luke thought he had heard wrong. She couldn't possibly have said she was drying her socks.

"I said my socks, Luke." Lorelai said seriously. "My cute pink Hello Kitty socks."

"Oh of course, because every sane person uses their oven to cook their socks in." Luke said while laughing.

"Well, it just so happens that, is the quickest way to dry, one pair of socks. It would be to much to start the dryer for one pair of socks, so I use the oven." Lorelai answered him.

"Yes, because turning on the oven, waiting for it to warm and then using it to dry your socks is so much more cost effective in the Lorelai handbook, am I right?"

"You got it bucko. So when are you going to be able to get here and fix my oven, my tootsies are getting cold without sock to keep them warm." Lorelai giggled.

"I'll be there in about twenty five minutes, I have a few things I have to finish here. Should I bring Bert with me? Is there anything else I can fix while I am there?" Luke questioned.

"My two favorite men, bring Bert with you and I am sure I can find something for you to fix while you are here."

Luke did not miss the tone of her voice when she said that.

"hhmm, looking forward to fixing anything you want fixed. " Luke said in a low and husky voice. He was thinking how he would love to fix Lorelai.

About half an hour later, Luke pulled his truck up to the crap shack. He grabbed Bert and headed up the porch steps, and knocked on the door. From somewhere in the house he heard Lorelai yell for him to let himself in.

"You know you shouldn't leave the house open like that!" he yelled. "Anyone could walk in here."

"Oh yes, and Stars Hollow is such a hot bed of criminal activity. Would you have rather me answer the door naked instead?" she responded from what was probably her bedroom upstairs.

Luke didn't respond to her question. The mental image of a naked Lorelai, answering the door for him, was about all he could handle right now. He could clearly see the curve of her breast, and the darkness and hardness of her nipples. He could almost feel the softness of her skin, and….

"Whatever it is you are dreaming about must be damn good." Lorelai was standing in front of him, with her hands on her hips and a very sly smile on her lips. "It looks like you were really enjoying it that you didn't even notice me."

Luke shook his head to clear his thoughts, and looked at Lorelai. She was wearing very short, shorts and a halter-top that was very low cut in the front. It was obvious to Luke that she was not wearing anything under that top. His mind started to wander again.

"Luke!!! Earth to major Tom! Hey, those thoughts better be of me, mister." Lorelai smiled as she quickly nodded towards his pants.

Luke looked down, he already knew what Lorelai was alluding to, but was hoping it wasn't true. He could feel the rush of the flush up his neck and face when he looked back at her.

"Nothing at all to be embarrassed about, Luke. Believe me nothing at all." And she turned away and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Maybe if you get my oven fixed you can have that not so little problem taken care of." She said over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen.

Luke was still rooted to the same place, as when he entered her house. He could feel his heart beating loudly in his ears. He could feel the tightness in his pants, get even worse, and he had to breath. This teasing that they had been engaged in was driving him crazy. She was all he could think of, this had not been the first time he had daydreamed about her. His fantasies about her were getting more and more explicit. He finally shook his head, squared his shoulders and walked towards to the kitchen.

When he got in the kitchen, she had opened the oven. She was sitting backwards in one of the kitchen chairs. With her legs straddling the chair, her arms crossed over the top of the backrest, and her chin on her arms. Luke wanted to forget the damn oven. He wanted to take her right there on the kitchen table. He wanted to show her, how much he wanted and cared for her, but mostly he wanted to feel her, every damn sexy inch of her under his body.

Half way through the repair and after he had left for a bit to get a part for the oven, Lorelai had pinched Luke behind, causing him to startle. He hit himself rather hard on the head on the inside of the oven. A bump starting to show within a minute, and Lorelai felt rather bad.

"I am so sorry, Luke. Please forgive me? I do not know what came over me, other than you do have one delectable back end. You really shouldn't cover it up with the un-tucked flannels." She tried to make light of it all. "I guess Ms. Patty had been right about your backside all along."

Lorelai had gotten up and was getting a plastic bag to put the some ice in. She also handed him two Tylenols and a glass of water, which he gladly took. She really did feel awful about causing him pain.

'Luke, please let me take care of you. Put this on your head and lets just sit down for a while. OK?" she was pleading him with her eyes.

"I am almost done, Lorelai. Let me finish this. It will only be about ten more minutes, then I will do whatever you want me to do, just let me finish, and could you please keep your hands to yourself, until my head is out of the oven."

The last comment did not get by Lorelai. He had not said he didn't want her to touch him, he had said he didn't want her to touch him while his head was in the oven. She was excited, and a sly smile crossed her face.

True to his word, Luke was done in ten minutes. He walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, one hand holding the ice bag on his head.

"I am so sorry, Luke." Lorelai repeated for the hundredth time.

"It is fine Lorelai, you couldn't help yourself. I know I am pretty delectable." Luke was laughing as he said this. It was very unlike him to have ever said anything like that., and Lorelai was speechless just looking at him.

"Lorelai? Would you maybe like to go to dinner and a movie with me?" Luke asked.

"Well, well are you finally asking me out on a date, Lucas? I would love to."

"It would appear to me that I am, Lorelai, and what do you mean "finally"?" Luke looked at her questioningly.

"I have been waiting hoping for you to as me for days. After what has been going on between us, I thought it was pretty obvious how we feel. I didn't want to be a one-night stand. Not that we have had a one-night stand, though I am not against it with you, but I want more than that."

Suddenly, Luke's lips were on hers and she could not talk anymore. She smiled into the kiss, until his tongue brushed up against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to receive him. His kisses were addicting, she had never had someone's kisses make her want so much more.

Lorelai pushed away from Luke temporarily.

"Rory went back to Yale last weekend, Luke and there is no one I expect to come visit. Would you like to stay for dinner? I can order us some pizza and we can watch some movies and maybe do some other stuff?"

"Other stuff, huh?" Luke smiled at her, as she stood up and straddled his hips with her long sexy legs. "Oh yeah, I like other stuff."

Lorelai crashed her lips down on his, as she grinded herself against him. She could feel him getting harder and harder below her. Her hands went to his face and gently caressed his cheeks and his jaw, sending jolts of pleasure through both of them. His hands were running up and down her back and sides, sometimes settling on her hips and moving them up against him forcefully.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered.

"mmm," was all Luke could respond, as he savored the feel of her body against his.

"We are really doing this?"

"Yes, Lorelai, it took us years to get here, but we are doing this." Luke starts trailing kisses down her collarbone and down between her breasts.

Lorelai arched her back, signaling to him her approval of what he was doing.

Luke shifted them, so that they were both now standing facing each other. He brushed the back of his hand gently across her cheek, down her neck, then tracing her collarbone, until he got to the top of her halter-top. Looking into her eyes, he brought both hands up to the back of her neck and pulled on one of the straps. Lorelai held her breath, and kissed him passionately. Luke took that as her approval to continue and continued his quest to remove her top .

Luke slid her untied the two straps on the back of her halter and let them slide off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him. Lorelai let out a soft moan when her breasts were free of the offending material. She arched up into his grasp, and moaned when Luke took a nipple between his fingers and tweaked it, then rolled it back and forth. Lorelai moaned louder.

Lorelai removed Luke's flannel shirt, and now had the bottom of his t-shirt in her hand.

"Up." Lorelai moaned softly.

With that Luke lifted his arms and Lorelai pulled the shirt over his head. Lorelai enjoyed the view of Luke's chest. She had never thought that Luke was hiding so much male goodness under his shirt. His muscles were well defined and awfully sexy.

Lorelai brought her mouth down to his chest, and started planting soft wet kisses on his chest. She worked herself over one of his nipples and started to lick it, flicking his hard nipple back and forth. Then as she became bolder she nipped it with her teeth, making him gasp. Suddenly, Lorelai started to kiss down his stomach, and was now kneeling in front of him. Luke looked down at her, and could not believe that this was finally happening. This particular moment had been one of his most comm.\an fantasies about her.

Lorelai reached up to his belt and started to remove it. Then she put her face up close to pants, and then she surprised him by taking the zipper between her teeth and lowering it that way. She un-did the button on the top of his jeans and pulled down the jeans and his boxers all at once. Lorelai could not stand it and quickly enveloped his member with her lips. She wasted no time in sucking him fiercely, and cupped his scrotum and massaged them. Luke felt like he was going to loose control, and collapse. He managed to pull himself together enough to pull her up from her position.

Confused Lorelai could not understand what Luke was doing pulling her up. At first she thought he was not enjoying himself but then Luke elevated her fears.

"Lorelai, I want to give you as much pleasure as you give me. I want our first time to be special, and if you kept that up, I would not have lasted much longer," and then he kissed her passionately.

Luke then moved his hands to the top of her shorts and started to un-do them. They quickly slid over her hips and dropped to the floor. Lorelai stood there with just a pair of black lace panties, which Luke was running his fingers under the elastic of. With one swift movement they too joined the shorts at her feet.

Suddenly Luke swooped her up into his arms and started walking up the stairs to her room.

"My first time with you is not going to be rushed, or on the floor. I am going to try my best to make our first night together to be something special." Lorelai, continued nipping and kissing his neck, as he climbed to the top of her stairs and stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"Lorelai, once we step through that door, there is no going back. If you have any second thoughts, this is where to voice them. Once we walk through that door, I do not know if I can stop myself from loving you."

"Luke, I want you. I need you, and I want this to happen, today, tomorrow and for many days after that. Please, open the door and take me to my bed."

Then she grabbed his hands in hers and opened the door. He led them to the bed, where he placed her gently on the bed. Luke had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. She was every fantasy and everything he had ever wanted. This was going to be a night to remember.

TBC

**This chapter is getting to long, and I will continue with the scene in the next chapter. Please, please review. The next chapter will be up in the next day. I promise not to make you guys wait to long, so please review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I wouldn't have minded if this actually happened on the show. Thus proving that they aren't mine, will never be mine and live only in my very demented head.**

**Please note that this chapter has a strong M rating! You have been warned!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the ff people who thought I was mean ending the chapter where I did. Hope I am redeeming myself with this chapter. Please enjoy and review…pretty please?**

As she lay on her bed looking up at her best friend, her soon to be lover, and her Luke, all she could think of was that he had been right under her nose for years, and had not truly seen him. He had been her everything, yet she had never allowed herself to think it. Now as he lay down next to her, she couldn't help but think what an idiot she had been, He was perfect inside and out.

Luke, started kissing her neck, his hands roamed her body aimlessly. His fingers gently caressed the sides of her breasts, He watched as her nipples hardened at his touch again. He gently rubbed the nipple farthest away from him, as he lowered his lips to the other, Lorelai gasped at the feel of his lips on her breast. He sucked hard on her nipple, occasionally biting and pulling at it. His fingers continuously mimicking what his lips were doing. Lorelai moaned in appreciation.

Lorelai's fingers were running through his hair, sometimes holding his head in place. She could feel the tingling buildup between her legs and he hadn't even touched her there yet. She had no doubt that she would climax if he continued what he was doing. Occasionally he blow gently over a recently sucked and nibbled nipple, causing shivers to race down Lorelai's spine.

Luke started moving his lips down her stomach, stopping for only a second to tease her with his tongue in her bellybutton. He had now arranged himself between her legs, and had pulled each leg over a corresponding shoulder. He could smell the sweet musky order she was imitating from her center, and could see how wet and ready she was for him. Luke rubbed his cheek against her inner thighs. His five o'clock shadow causing Lorelai to gasp from pleasure. She lifted her head to look at him; she had never seen such a sexy sight. His mouth just barely inches away from her center, and the intent stare he had, like a boy in the candy shop.

"Don't you ever shave again, mister." She told him as she stared at him, almost willing him with her thought to lick her. Lorelai brought her hips up towards him.

"Patience is a virtue, Lorelai. Good things come to those who wait." He tried not to grin, but he couldn't help it. Lorelai did not know the meaning of patience. With that thought though he lowered his face between her legs and took his first taste of her. They both moaned at the initial contact. Luke couldn't get enough of her. The feel of her engorged clit sliding over his tongue and between his teeth, was driving him crazy. He eagerly started licking her clit with a hard pointed tongue. He could feel it get harder and Lorelai seemed to really enjoy when he sucked on it or nipped it with his teeth. He loved the way she tasted and how wet she became. Lorelai was made for this. Her body arched, and her moans and movements made her so sexy, he needed to have her. Luke could feel her climax approaching and he inserted two fingers inside her. At first he moved them in and out, but them in circles and side-to-side, his tongue still working magic on Lorelai clit. She was growing impatient and was desperate to come. Luke had to continually use his other hand to calm her bucking hips.

"Oh my God, Luke. Please Luke." It was almost a chant over and over, between moans and groans. Her pleading became faster, and took a tone of desperation. "Please let me cum, I beg you."

He continued working his mouth and hands on her, but as he looked up, he was surprised that she was working her breasts with her hands. Lorelai was every man's dream in bed. She was not at all inhibited.

"Aaah, Luke, Please Luke? Oh My God, Please Luke? Oh my God…LLLUUUUKKKKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! She had arched her back off the mattresses and held herself there as the orgasm ran through her body. Her were limbs shaking uncontrollably. Luke kept licking and sucking her, as well as pumping his fingers into her until the spasms inside her subsided.

Lorelai did not waste anytime after her orgasm. She turned to face Luke, and looked into his eyes.

"How did you like that, Burger Boy?" she said in a sultry voice.

"You are every man's fantasy Lorelai. I still can't believe I am here with you, and have given you pleasure."

"Well, its not over yet," and with that she gave him a small shove back onto the bed, so he was now on his back. "That was only the first act."

"Lorelai started kissing him. The taste of herself on his lips was so sexy. She licked it off his chin, his lips and the tip of his nose.

"You like the way you taste?" Luke asked. Most women were turned off by that and would not kiss a man until his teeth were brushed.

"I love the taste when it is on you. I am sure that I am going to love the taste of something else too."

Luke gasped at the thought of Lorelai's mouth wrapped around his cock, while his cum shoots into her mouth.

"Not today, Lorelai, today, I want to feel me inside you. I want to fill you up and hear you scream my name again."

With that Lorelai started working her way down his jaw to his chest where she played with his nipples, before working down his stomach to his cock. There she teased him by running her tongue up and down his shaft. Circling her tongue and then her lips around the head. Then working her way down to his balls and gently sucking and licking them. Luke was desperate for penetration.

Suddenly she straddles his hips and places her center on his hard cock. Without penetration she starts rocking back and forth, rubbing her wetness up and down his shaft. The friction was driving Luke crazy.

"Please Lorelai," Luke begged her.

She knew exactly what he wanted. In one swift movement she swiftly placed him at her entrance and Luke rammed himself into her impatiently. Both moaned very loudly, and gave themselves a few seconds to adjust to each other. Luke filled every crevice of her inside. Lorelai clamped around him, her wet, soft walls driving him crazy. Suddenly she started to move up and down his shaft. First she moved slowly then with force and finally great urgency. Luke watched as her breasts bounced up and down as she rode him. He reached between her legs and started playing with her clit. Lorelia gasped and moaned his name. His other hand was firmly planted on her ass, guiding her thrusts.

"Please don't stop doing that, Luke. Please?" she was begging him. "I am so close."

Luke grabbed her and pulled her off him. Lorelai let out a whimper at the lack of contact.

"Get on all fours, Lorelai." He said forcefully.

Lorelai obediently complied and was now on all fours in the middle of her bed. Sitting behind her, she was a beautiful sight. Luke quickly got up and placed himself at her entrance. This time there was no slowness, just pure unadulterated lust on both parts.

His thrusts were fast and full of urgency. You could hear the slap of skin on skin as their bodies met. They met each other thrust for thrust, until both of them just needed the release. Luke reached around her and grabbed a breast, and started kneading it, then pulling on her nipples. Lorelai's moans and begging were edging him closer and closer to his release. His other hand worked between her legs and as soon as his finger found her clit she found her release sending her into a million tiny pieces. The spasms inside her causing him to finally explode within her over and over, until he could no longer stay in the position he was in. Finally he pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed beside her.

Neither said anything for a few minutes.

"Wow." Was all Lorelai could say. She was at a loss for words.

Luke just stared at her. He was memorizing ever detail of her face and body, so he could replay it at anytime.

"That was just…. I can't think of a word good enough. Awesome, wonderful, great, they are not good enough." Lorelai said as she looked at Luke. "What the hell were we thinking of waiting all that time. We could have been doing that all along." And she gently hits herself on the forehead.

Luke, spoons Lorelai into his body, wrapping his arms around her, and tracing lazy circles on her chest and stomach.

"What is important is that we are here now." Luke whispers in her ear, and nibbles on her ear lobe.

"Mr. Danes are you trying to start something? Don't start what you can't finish." Lorelai said as she runs her fingernails down his chest.

"Who said I couldn't finish?" Luke smiles slyly at Lorelai and kisses her passionately. "I've rested plenty, and am ready for round two."

Lorelai looks up at him and smiles.

"You burger boy are the answer to all my fantasies. Now let me see what you got!"

Luke smiles and envelops her in his arms, as he starts nibbling, kissing and sucking his way to her breasts.

"By the way Lucas, this is not considered anytime off you 15 hours, before you get any wise ideas. I am not broken and need fixing."

"Well, not yet you don't, let's see how you are tomorrow morning!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I borrow them and bring them back slightly used, but with smiles on their faces!**

**A/N I made it up to 70 reviews. This is my first story that has gone over 40 reviews and I am aiming on getting 100 reviews by the time it is done. Someone, you know who you are ******** requested a little romance so I am going to try it. Hope you enjoy, and please, please, pretty please with sugar on top leave a review ******** I have become a review junkie! This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, so hope you enjoy! Thank you to all of you that have reviewed!**

**Time log**

**3 hours cleaning the garage**

**2 hours cleaning the gutters**

**1 hour fixing the oven **

**2 hours of yard work (not counting countless hours in bed)**

Waking up intertwined in Luke's arms was a feeling like no other. Lorelai lay in bed watching this man sleep. He was first man to ever spend the night at the 'crap shack', the first man to ever make her want to lie in bed and stay there, without wanting to bolt. He was Luke, burger flipping, coffee providing, house fixing, shoulder crying Luke, and here he was in her bed peacefully sleeping, like he had always been there, like he belonged there. She couldn't think of one reason she had always kept this possibility at bay. If she really dug down deep enough she knew she loved him. She had loved him for so long she couldn't remember when she had first felt it. She had tried everything, to kill the feeling. She dated, she broke up, she got engaged, she broke up, she watched him with Rachael, and she had encouraged him, all the time loving him. As she lay there with his arm wrapped securely around her, and her head nuzzled against his shoulder, she pondered why she had done it. Why she had always taken the possibility of them together, and locked it away to a place she could not touch, in her heart or in her mind. As she lay there, she knew her answer. Luke was the only man in her life who had always been there. He was her lighthouse in the midst of the storm called her life. He was there for her always offering himself to her in anyway she needed. He could depend on him; she knew that when the going got tough it was him she ran to. The few times they had fought it had torn her apart. Being without him was something she could not live without. This fear had always made her stop, when she felt something was going to happen between them, and that something had happened many time in their relationship. There had been many moments where she felt, that pull towards him, where their eyes had locked together, and she could see how much he wanted to have her as more in his life. She knew she could have drowned in those eyes numerous times, but she could never risk loosing him. She knew she didn't have the best track record with men, and Luke…Luke was not an option she could loose. Lying here in bed she breathed in the scent of him, she nuzzled herself closer and prayed that this was her beginning, middle and forever. She vowed to herself that Luke, her Luke was never going to be another mistake, and that someday down the line, she would grow old, wear matching jogging suits, and sit on her porch swing watching her grandchildren with this incredible man beside her.

Lorelai slowly brought up her hand and ran it through his chest hair as she tried to get even closer to him.

"Lorelai?" Luke whispered hoarsely. "I don't think you can get any closer unless you get on top."

"Is that a proposition, Mr. Danes?" Lorelai said with a smile.

"I just can't believe that I finally have you in my arms, not to mention having you in this bed." Luke answered. "Waking up next to the most beautiful, exciting and sexy woman in the world was not what I thought would be happening when I got up yesterday morning."

Lorelai blushed at Luke's words. She was not used to this side of Luke, and hearing his words caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Luke?" Lorelai looked up at him. "What do you mean finally? How long?"

Luke looked down into her eyes. He held her gaze; it was a look that made Lorelai's heart stop.

"I have loved you for longer than I can remember, Lorelai. You have been the woman I dream of when I think of a family and future. You have been the woman I wake up sweating to from dreams I will someday share with you. You have been the woman I wait for everyday to walk through the door, and brighten my day. You have been the one I crave for, the one I live for and the one I will die for, for longer than I care to acknowledge."

"Oh Luke." Lorelai whispered as her eyes filled with tears. Lorelai was never one to be at a loss for words but at this moment, there were no words to describe what she was feeling. No words had been invented to express what her heart was experiencing. She leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips and held him like she would never let go.

Luke ran his fingers through her hair as he began to speak again.

" I am not a man of words Lorelai. I try to show how I feel with my actions. I have tried to be everything you needed and wanted. You have always been my future. I have never seen my future without you in it. Without you and Rory in it."

Luke reached over and reached for his pants that were crumbled on the floor next to his side of the bed. He pulled out his wallet and held it in his hands. He started to talk again.

"I want to tell you a story Lorelai, a story that might surprise you. Many years ago, at Luke's it was at Luke's, and it was about lunch time, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person –" he smiled as he continued the story.

"Ooh, is it me? Is it me?" Lorelai gasped quietly and Luke only rolled his eyes at her.

"Lorelai patience my dear." Luke continues. "This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy."

"Ooh, it's me." Lorelai looks at him expectedly.

"I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying -- sit down; shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her." Luke runs his fingers through her hair and then around the top of her shoulder, loving the feel of her silky skin under his fingers.

"You know, I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful." Lorelai giggled as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, and handed it to me. So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under "Scorpio," she had written, "you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." I gave her coffee." He gently wrapped both arms around her and hugged her as close to him as he could.

"But she didn't go away." Lorelai smiled triumphantly at him and he nodded no.

"She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me." Luke pulls a small scrap of paper from his wallet and holds it out to Lorelai. "One day it would bring me luck." Luke watches her as he opens his wallet and removes a folded up piece of paper. She looks at him questioningly.

"Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee" She takes the piece of paper he is offering her and unfolds it. She reads it with new remembrance. "Um...I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet? She looks up into those eyes again. In them she can see everything she has ever wanted. "You kept this in your wallet."

"All these years." His voice trembles.

Lorelai could hear in his voice the depth of his love for her, and in that moment all her fears and doubts vanished. In her heart she knows that if Luke is not her future then there is no one out there for her. The thought makes her choke up and the tears that have been threatening to spill finally overwhelm her.

"Is everything ok, Lorelai?" Luke is suddenly unsure that he has said too much to quickly. "I am so sorry if I have scared you, I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh Luke, you have made me the happiest woman in all of Stars Hollow and the world. You didn't scare me. I woke up this morning thinking of how long I had been denying how much I have loved you." She looked up at him to gage his reaction. "I am just overwhelmed and possibly the happiest woman in the world."

Luke and Lorelai lie snuggled together covered by only a thin blanket. Lorelai toys with his hand.

"I can't believe you kept that horoscope." Lorelai sighs dreamily.

"You're just lucky I never clean out my wallet." Luke smirks knowing damn well that she knew he was lying.

"You can't take it back now. You've exposed yourself. You've been pining for me. I am your Eve Gardner." She smiled at him, as he looked down at her and winked.

"Lorelai, this thing we're doing here -- me, you -- I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in." He carefully watches her reaction. When she looks at him quietly he continues. " Does that, uh -- are you, uh, scared?"

Lorelai blushes as she looks into his eyes and without hesitation says, "From now until forever and then a day, Luke."

Luke held her gaze for a minute before his lips came crashing down on hers, when they both needed to breath they backed away from each other.

"Lorelai, will you do me the honor of accompanying me on an evening out on Friday?"

"Lucas, I thought you would never ask." She quickly captured his lips and they spent the rest of the morning familiarizing themselves with each other's bodies.

Later that day, Lorelai collected on another two hours of slave labor from her new hunky boyfriend. She had him mow the lawn and trim the bushes, which she promptly added "dirty' to when she told Luke. He had blushed for ten minutes when she had said that. Now she sat on the porch swing and took in the sight before her. Luke had removed his t-shirt and the sight of his tight muscles glistening in the sun as he worked was definitely working for her. His jeans sat low on his hips and she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She wanted nothing more than to run down the steps and have her way with his right in the middle of the lawn. He looked up at her and smiled when he caught her staring at him.

"That sure is quite a sight, sugar isn't it?" Lorelai snapped out of her lustful thoughts by Babbette.

"Definitely not bad on the eyes Babbette. Who would have thought that Luke was hiding all that under all that flannel? The women of Stars Hollow have definitely been missing out." Lorelai laughed as she thought of what Miss Patty would do if she saw Luke like this. "Don't you go calling Patty until Luke is done with my lawn, or it will never get done if she has her way."

"Suga, that boy only has eyes for you, if you would just see it, then the rest of us would stop loosing money on the town betting ring."

Lorelai smiles and does not respond to Babbette. She is dreamingly staring off at Luke when Babbette notices it.

"Lorelai? …Oh my God! Lorelai! It has happened, hasn't it? You two…" Babbette stutters and can't get the words out. "You and Luke!" pointing back and forth between them, "Oh my God, it has happened!"

Babbette gets up and hugs, not even waiting for an answer. She sees it clearly on Lorelai's face. Babbette gets up and proceeds to go screaming across the lawn. "Morey it's happened. Call Kirk and see who won!!! Give me the cell I have to call Patty. I have the scoop of the century!"

Lorelai sits back down on the swing and looks at Luke who only heard the end of what Babbette had been screaming. She looks at Luke and shrugs her shoulders and gives him an apologetic look afraid he would be angry. Luke smiles and gives her a wink in response. The town would have found out sooner or later anyway, and as long as Rory and Sookie had known first (and they did Lorelai had talked to them both in the last 24 hours) then it didn't matter.

Friday came quickly, with work, frequent visits to the diner, and lots of time talking on the phone with Luke. Miss Patty had won the pool, by predicting the closest date to them getting together. The towns' people had been fairly good about it, offering congrats and good wishes.

Now it was 30 minutes before Luke was supposed to pick her up and Lorelai was frantic trying to find just the right outfit. She had clothes strewn all over her bedroom, and was speaking a mile a minute to Rory on the phone. Rory was trying patiently to calm her mother, and help her pick the right outfit. After a few minutes Lorelai hung up the phone and picked the outfit they had discussed. He had told her to dress like she was going on a date, which meant everything from jeans and a sexy sweater to all out slutty in Lorelai's book.

Finally she decided on a low cut red dress, with a straight skirt that fell above her knee and had a very long slit down the side. It clung to all the right curves and hopefully Luke would approve. She had her red high-heeled sandals, and a matching shawl if it was chilly where they were going. Her hair hung in loose curls, as she knew he loved it, around her face. Just as she was applying the last of her make-up she heard his truck pull up. She looked down and saw that he had worked in the extra 10 minutes she always needed. Luke knew her better than she would have liked to believe, but loved him even more for it. She heard him knocking at the door and ran down the stairs. She smiled as she opened the door and looked at her date Luke. He looked gorgeous. He had on dark black jeans with a dark gray button down shirt, which he left open at the neck. The backwards baseball cap, did not adorn his head and he smelled heavenly.

"Well howdy stranger. I was waiting for my new boyfriend Luke, but I'll take you if come on in, and not answer the door when he gets here." She grabs him by the shirt collar and brings him into the entryway. Then she pulls him close and kisses him deeply. Luke presses himself against her and they can both feel his arousal.

"You look good enough to eat." Lorelai purrs into his ear, and licks the rim of his ear. "Yummy."

Luke moans as he feels her tongue work wonders in his ear and then as her lips travel down his neck.

"Let's just forget dinner and go straight to dessert." Lorelai mumbles through her kisses, Luke's reaction to her exciting her more than she would have thought. Luke's hands start to travel to her skirt, when he straightened up and moved away from her.

"Luke, is something wrong?"

"Lorelai, as much as I want to continue this here, and believe me I do. I have worked hard at planning a special evening with you, and would like to really take you out."

Lorelai smiled and took his hand, as she walked towards the doorway again.

"Plenty of time for 'that' later then. Where are you going to take me on my first Lucas Dane sanctioned date?"

Luke held out the shawl and placed it across Lorelai's shoulders. He ran his hand down her back causing a chill to rise through Lorelai's body.

"I think we will start our date with a romantic walk through town. It is a beautiful night, and the stars are out, and I just want to spend time alone with you first."

Luke opened the door and ushered her outside to the porch and down the stairs. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down the pathway and towards the center of town.

"Aren't you going to give me any hints as to where you are taking me?" Lorelai asked. She was had no idea what Luke had in store for them.

"Let's just enjoy this part, and I promise you each part of our evening will be better than the one before." Luke quietly whispered into her shoulder. Then he kissed her neck and nibbled at it as they walked a few more steps.

They stroller together through the town, until the got to the Black, White, and Read theater. There Luke stopped took her hand and announced that they had arrived to their destination.

Lorelai was a little taken back. Movies weren't Luke's thing, but something else troubled her. There didn't seem to be anyone there. It was a Friday night and the place was deserted.

"Luke, why are we stopping here?" she asked him. "It doesn't seem to be open, no one is here."

"It is open Lorelai, just not for everyone." And with that Luke took her hand and walked her inside.

Lorelai gasped when she got inside one of her favorite Stars Hollow landmarks. Furniture had been moved. Everything had been cleaned; there wasn't a popcorn kernel anywhere on the floor. There was flowers, music, chocolate cake, and a fancy dinner, all by candlelight, never would she expect this here, one of her favorite places in the Stars Hollow. Luke had pulled every string he could for this date. He had rented the entire movie theater for the night. He had Kirk remove most of the couches, minus the big red one in front of the screen. He had a table brought over from the diner and had put an expensive linen tablecloth on it, with matching napkins. His mothers fine china was on the table, after being in storage for many years, his mom would understand why it was appropriate for this particular day. Even Mrs. Kim had helped by selling him two silver antique table settings. The chairs were covered in white clothe with white satin bows. Two elegant crystal candleholders and candles adorned the center of the table along with a vase with a dozen white roses. Next to the table was a tall ice bucket with a bottle of Dom Peringon Champagne on ice. All around the small theater there were vases with roses. Luke had gone above and beyond for this date, and the town had helped.

"Are you surprised?" Luke asked Lorelai as he removed her shawl.

Lorelai was speechless, never in her life had anyone done anything as romantic and beautiful as this. Lorelai was mesmerized by the feelings that Luke could bring out in her. She opened and closed her mouth to speak a few times, and when words would not come, she threw herself at him and held him as close as she could.

Luke lead Lorelai to her seat and pulled her chair our for her. She looked adoringly up into his eyes and whispered a thank you, the first words she had been able to speak since she had entered the theater. On her plate was a single red rose, which she picked up and brought to her face.

"The most beautiful rose in the place, for the most beautiful woman." Luke murmured in her ear. This is just the beginning of what I hope is an enchanted night for a woman who deserves the world."

Luke looked down at Lorelai's lips. She had been biting her bottom lip as she looked at Luke, and brought her gaze down to his lips. Slowly they inched forward and their lips lightly brushed together, as if it was their first kiss. Their breathes intermingled and they could feel the tension rise between them. Luke kissed her lightly again this time he moved quickly to the tip of her nose and kissed her, then kissed her forehead.

This was only the beginning and it was already so much more than either of them could have ever hoped for.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will continue on with the date and go from there. Knowing Lorelai there is still quite a few hours left on her birthday present and she is in no way letting Luke out of it. I am debating on how much of the town I should add from here. Let me know what you think. There will be more smutt for those of you who like that in my stories, I was trying to branch out and I hope it worked here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been never will be. To bad, atleast we would have gotten some action. ******

**A/N aiming for my first fic with 100 reviews, so please review. I am asking for suggestions and ideas on where you guys may want this to go. Suggestions and ideas appreciated.**

The dinner was just perfect. Lorelai could not keep her eyes off of Luke. He looked so dashing without his usual flannel ensemble, and the atmosphere he had created was so romantic. The dinner had been wonderful. He had started with a soup, then a roast with scalloped potatoes, and squash. There was wine and now they were enjoying some double chocolate German cake with coffee. Luke was of course having tea, with a small sliver of cake, she was forcing him to eat.

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered, as Luke caught her glancing over at him. "This is just beautiful. I have never had anyone take such pains to make the perfect date for me before." Lorelai smiled shyly as he looked at her. Again she felt like she was being swept away, just looking into his eyes.

"You deserve this and so much more, Lorelai. Having you in my life has always been a blessing, but now, like this, I consider myself the luckiest man in the world." He reached over and held her hand in both of his. Not letting go of her hand he stood up and walked over to her side of the table. He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it, running his tongue gently down one finger, and then inserting into his mouth. Lorelai sat there mesmerized as he continued. He bent and reached over, bringing his other hand to her waist and motioning for her to stand up.

Lorelai complied and stood there next to him, as he continued to play with her fingers and hand, she was speechless. How did she not know that this Luke had existed? How had she not seen all this before? Suddenly soft music erupted around them, and Luke drew her close to him.

"Lorelai, would you like to dance?" He asked her in a low and raspy voice. His voice heightening the expectations sent chills coursing through her body.

"I would be honored." She answered shyly, and with that she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies pressed closely together. Luke drew soft circles on her lower back, as Lorelai arched herself into him. She looked up into his eyes, and felt the warmth of his breathe on her neck, as he softly kissed under her ear. Lorelai moaned quietly as a rush of sensation ran throughout her body. He gently glided her around the room.

"Mmmm, that feels so good," she cooed into his ear. "I love feeling you this close to me." Lorelai showed her appreciation by placing gentle kisses on his neck. Then worked her way up to his ear. She nibbled and sucked the area. Luke leaned his head back a bit giving her easier access to his neck.

"I think I found a soft spot, Mr. Danes." Lorelai giggled. She could feel how excited Luke was getting. His eyes were closed, and an occasional moan escaped his lips, she continued kissing him until she finally arrived at his lips. She looked down at them, and back up to his eyes. Luke closed the distance instantly and she felt his lips just barely touch hers. His tongue traced her lips, and Lorelai was lost in the sensations he was creating. She parted her lips giving him entrance to her mouth. Lorelai let out a soft moan that was music to Luke's ears. The thought of him eliciting those noises from Lorelai was more than he could handle. His hands ran up the center of her back and then back down this time resting on her small firm backside. He traced the cheeks with his fingers. Lorelai wanted to melt into him. She gently grounded her hips against him. She wanted him to touch every part of her body. She wanted to feel him between her legs and inside of her. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted any man. Luke slid one of his hands to the front of her dress. He ran his fingers across her collarbone, and down between the exposed cleavage of her dress. His eyes followed the path of his fingers, occasionally looking up at her face. He then brought his hand up to her cheek, touching her gently, down her neck across her collarbone and between her breasts again. Lorelai closed her eyes and moaned gently as she surrendered to his touch.

"Luke?" she moaned quietly nuzzling her head into his neck. "God, I want you."

Luke looked at her and smiled bashfully. "The feeling is definitely mutual, Lorelai." Luke slowly slid the dress off Lorelai shoulders exposing her breasts to him. A low guttural moan escaped Luke's lips as he looked at her breasts. She was excited, her nipples were taunt and dark, and Lorelai arched into his touch. Her skin shimmered in the candlelight. Just as Luke was going to take her in his mouth they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Luke quickly crushed Lorelai against his chest shielding her from Kirk's eyes. The feel of her breasts against him was driving him crazy.

"I am sorry Luke, but would you like me to start the movie?" Kirk asked innocently.

"Yes, turn on the movie and please leave, Kirk" Luke answered. Quickly the lights were lowered, and within minutes the movie started and they were alone again. Luke had been fingering her nipples as they waited. He had tweaked, pulled and rubbed them as she responded to his touch. Finally as they heard the door close he hungrily attacked her breasts.

"I have been waiting to taste you again all day, to possess you and make you mine. " Luke led a half undressed Lorelai to the couch in front of the screen. "Take if off Lorelai, take it all off. I want to look at you." Luke sat and waited for her to remove her clothing.

"How about you Burger Boy? Aren't you going to remove any clothes?"

"Not yet. Right now I want to make this last. I want to watch you. I want to see you pleasure yourself for me. Do it Lorelai, let me watch you?" His eyes dark with desire pleaded with her, to grant his request.

Lorelai was taken back by his request. This was so far from the Luke who served her coffee, and fixed her house. Here was a man with desires and wants. She liked this side of Luke, uninhibited and so very sexy.

Lorelai stood before him and ran her fingers down the cleavage between her breasts. Her fingers gently traced the underside of each breast, and finally circled around each nipple. One hand continued at her breast while the other hand worked it's way down her stomach to the top of her slit. Luke's eyes followed every movement. He was mesmerized by the progress she was making. Lorelai let out a moan and closed her eyes, when her finger gently brushed the folds and the top of her already wet and swollen clit. Luke sucked in his lower lip and licked his lips. Lorelai was the most sensual, uninhibited woman he had ever known.

Luke walked Lorelai to the red couch. He laid her down and kneeled next to her. He watched intently as one hand wandered to her right breast. Kneading it then gently pulling at the nipple. She dragged long fingernail around her nipple then pinched the nipple. She whimpered and thrust her hip. He used every bit of self-control not to attack her other breast. Her other hand traveled down her stomach and was now gently brushing over her swollen clit. He could see and hear how wet she was. Lorelai moaned and grinded against her fingers, as she tweaked and circled her clit causing her to moan: all the while Luke watched intently. Her fingers were full of moisture when she brought them up to Luke's lips. Luke hungrily devoured them, licking every bit of juice off of them. Lorelai watched him lick her fingers through glassy lust filled eyes, and then brought her fingers back between her legs.

Lorelai could feel her orgasm building. Her eyes became frantic; she wanted desperately to find her release, when suddenly her hands were removed from her body. She looks at Luke desperately, and tries fruitlessly to grind her legs together to cause friction.

"Please Luke, Oh God, Please?" Lorelai begs him.

"No need to beg Lorelai, I want to see you come…but I want to do it." With that Luke, spread her legs apart and buried his face between her legs. Like a desperate man, he devours her like a man who has not had food in weeks. Her taste just sends him into a frenzy, and he can't get enough of her. Lorelai has lost control of her body as orgasm after orgasm ravages her body. Luke continues until Lorelai practically screams out that she needs him in her.

Luke gets up and looks down at Lorelai lying on the sofa. No words can express the feelings he was having looking at her. How much love, want, desire, and adoration he had for her. How much he wanted to ravish her, and yet how much he wanted to hold her and protect her. Looking down at her, he hoped that he would have her forever, because if this wasn't forever his heart would never survive.

Lorelai sits up and starts to remove Luke's belt. He watches her as she un-does the button and then the zipper of his pants, and gently pulls his pants and boxers down at the same time. She grasps him in her hand and pulls him down to her lips. She circles the tip of him with her tongue, and then sucks gently on the head, causing Luke to shiver. Suddenly, without warning Luke is on top of her.

"I need to have you Lorelai Gilmore. For years I have dreamed of you under me, begging me to satisfy you. For years I have wondered what you tasted like, how soft your lips would be, and how tight I would feel in you, and now that I have you I can't waste anymore time."

"Luke…." Lorelai whispered breathlessly.

Lorelai wanted to tell him that she was his. That she had always been his. That she had been afraid to loose his friendship so had always drowned out that voice that wanted more of him. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She couldn't get anything but his name out after he had plunged into her. All reasonable thoughts escaped her, and all she could do was feel.

Luke pulled out of her slightly and rammed himself back into her. She was jerking below him, moaning and whimpering, edging him on lost to anything but the feelings he was causing her. Luke was loosing himself and pumping into her with self-abandonment. He could hear their bodies' slap against each other, and the searing pleasure flowing through his body, until he felt himself explode within her. As they lay in each other's arms in the afterglow of their love making Lorelai drew circle on Luke's chest.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered. "I can grow old doing that with you."

"Lorelai, there is nothing I want more." Luke replied softly. He arranged Lorelai so she was laying on top of him, and was running his hand up and down her bare back, lulling her off to sleep.

With that they closed their eyes and drifted off together on the big red sofa, and dreamed about their future together.

**A/N I know sappy…there are still hours of torture left on on Lorelai's birthday present so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If they belonged to me they would have been having sex all the time. Obviously I own nothing!**

**A/N Here I am again. Hoping that this chapter finally puts me over the 100 review mark. That would be the best Holiday gift ever, since this would be a first for me. Please, please, please leave me a review. I don't usually beg for them, but 100 is a biggie!**

Luke had taken Lorelai back to her house in the early morning hours of the day, before anyone found them in a compromising position on the red sofa of the theater. He had carried her to her bedroom and slowly undressed her. Kissing her softly, and then tucking her into bed, before he left to open the diner.

All morning he was barraged with questions from Miss Patty and Babbette. They were intrigued by the smile gracing Luke's features this morning, and his unusual sunny disposition.

"Luke darling," called Miss Patty from the corner of the diner. "What has gotten you in such a good mood, as if we didn't already know." The tone Patty used caused stop what he was doing.

Luke looked at Patty, who looked over at Kirk who was trying desperately to blend into the counter.

"Kirk!" Luke bellowed, "What did you tell them?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Just that you bought out the BWR last night and gave Lorelai a romantic evening. I swear I didn't tell them what you guys were doing on the couch." Suddenly Kirk panicked as he realized what he had said aloud.

"Don't hurt me Luke!" he screamed as he ran screaming from the diner. "I didn't see anything I promise!"

Luke growled to Patty, "Don't say a word, not one word, or you can find someplace else to eat." Patty smiled at him and zipped her fingers across her lips. Luke knew that would only last until she got outside the diner, then it was open season on their love life.

Today though nothing could put a damper on his mood, and he went back to taking orders and cleaning tables, waiting patiently for her to walk through the door.

It was noontime before Lorelai finally got up, showered and was presentable to the world. She had on a short skirt, and a blue v-neck sweater, that brought out the color of her eyes. Now if she could finish her laundry she wear her unmentionables.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the number to Luke's.

"Luke's, may I help you?" Luke answered.

"Hi, its me." Lorelai giggled into the phone. She was actually blushing, thinking of him as she spoke.

"Hey, I thought that you would stop by the diner for breakfast. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just kind of missed breakfast all together, and am just presentable enough to sort of be seen in public." Lorelai thought how that sounded, and before she could say anything she heard it.

"Dirty," Luke said in a low and very sexy voice.

"You got that right mister." She laughed. "So I was just getting ready to put a load of laundry in the washer when I turned in to on and nothing is happening. Right now, I am so commando, and it is getting cold. Do you think you could sneak over here and see what is wrong? I do still have some time left on my birthday present you know?"

"I'll be over after the morning rush. Oh and by the way stay away from Babbette or Miss Patty, they have interrogated Kirk, and may try to get more info out of you about our date last night." The thought of Lorelai going commando was already doing it for him, and he was looking forward to seeing her.

Lorelai smiled as she thought about their date, and how it had all turned out.

"No, problem, I won't tell them what a hot stud you are." And she quickly hung up the phone. Lorelai went to the living room and plopped herself down on the sofa to wait for Luke to show up.

Not half an hour later there was a knock at her door, and there was Luke and Bert standing at the door.

"There are my men." She said as she reached up and kissed Luke. "Hi Bert, long time no see."

"Stop talking to my toolbox, Lorelai."

Lorelai grabbed Luke by the arm and dragged him to the washer. "There it is, the offending washer who won't do its job. Bad, bad washing machine!" She said as she play slapped the machine in question.

Luke laughed, opened the lid to the machine, and jimmied it forward away from the wall. Lorelai jumped up and sat on the dryer. Luke was keenly aware that under that skirt there was nothing but Lorelai and he was doing everything possible not to think about it.

"Lorelai could you get down from there you are distracting me." Luke growled at her.

"How am I distracting you? I am sitting here quietly and haven't said a thing." She said innocently, and then scooted back on the washer and brought her legs up to her chest, partially exposing herself to him.

Luke could do nothing but stare at her. He licked his lips and took in a deep breath.

"Do you want this fixed or not?" He said in a low voice.

"Please?" she said in a soft and sultry voice.

Luke could not take it. He grabbed her and pulled her to the front of the dryer, and rode his hand up her skirt. There he found that she was already wet. He growled and pulled her sweater over her head and found that she wasn't wearing a bra either.

"I told you I was going commando," she whispered into his ear. "I think I need fixing more that the washer does right now."

"Woman you are going to be the death of me yet."

Lorelai wrapped her legs around Luke, as he lifted her off the dryer and used the refrigerator to steady them. He brought his lips to her breast and suckled them. Lorelai threw her head back in pure delight as he continued.

"You gave me the best birthday gift ever." She mumbled as he walked into the living room with her wrapped around him.


End file.
